


Условия задачи

by Charoit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charoit/pseuds/Charoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гарри Поттера было трое детей, и всех троих он любил по-разному. Иногда, в особо поганые дни, доливая остатки огденского в свою рюмку и, развалившись в кресле и бессмысленно глядя в причудливые всполохи огня в камине, Поттер находил в этом достаточно ироничную загадку. Звучала она примерно так: "По условиям задачи, дочерей и сыновей нельзя любить одинаково. У меня трое детей, и всех их я люблю по-разному. Вопрос: как быстро "Ежедневный Пророк" смешает мое имя с грязью, если услышит условия задачи?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Условия задачи

**Author's Note:**

> ОСТОРОЖНО: ИНЦЕСТ! Это надо помнить.

Главный Аврор Гарри Джеймс Поттер давно знал о своих чувствах, и почти так же давно перестал их бояться. Так уж сложилось, что он с детства не умел долго бояться одного и того же, и с годами даже война его этому не научила. Страх перед Волдемортом и тот быстро перешел в злость и раздражение, что Тот-кто-мог-сдохнуть-значительно-быстрее-а-не-растягивать-это-на-семнадцать-лет столько времени портил ему жизнь.  
У Гарри Поттера было трое детей, и всех троих он любил по-разному. Иногда, в особо поганые дни, доливая остатки огденского в свою рюмку и, развалившись в кресле и бессмысленно глядя в причудливые всполохи огня в камине, Поттер находил в этом достаточно ироничную загадку. Звучала она примерно так: "По условиям задачи, дочерей и сыновей нельзя любить одинаково. У меня трое детей, и всех их я люблю по-разному. Вопрос: как быстро "Ежедневный Пророк" смешает мое имя с грязью, если услышит условия задачи?".  
Это и впрямь был единственный вопрос, который стоил внимания, потому что о правильном ответе не стоило даже задумываться. Слишком очевиден он был - одного из сыновей Гарри любил ИНАЧЕ, и не так уж трудно было догадаться, какого именно. И враньем было бы сказать, что Альбус никак не причастен к их с Джинни разводу, хотя и задолго до него его интерес к ней сошел на нет. Как и ее к нему, если говорить откровенно.  
Об истинной природе своих чувств к младшему сыну Гарри узнал в первый же год учебы Альбуса в Хогвартсе. Остаться без него оказалось в разы болезненнее, чем без Джеймса. Но если это еще можно было бы списать на то, что раньше у него оставался хоть один сын, а сейчас только Лили, то встреча на рождественские каникулы окончательно расставила все точки над "i". Она обрадовала намного, намного больше, чем редкие встречи с наиболее симпатичными и желанными любовниками. Именно тогда, на вокзале, крепко прижимая к себе смеющегося сына и чувствуя, как невероятная нежность, радость и тепло заполняют сердце, мужчина с ужасом понял, что любит своего сына НЕПРАВИЛЬНО.  
Затем ужас прошел, была нудная волокита с разводом, выматывающий переезд и тяжелое осознание, что дальше придется жить вот так, с пониманием собственных чувств, быстрой постыдной дрочкой на собственного сына и в полном одиночестве. Любовников, конечно, это не отменяло, но любимого человека в его жизни больше быть не могло. Гарри всегда знал, что он однолюб, просто, только полюбив Альбуса, понял, что Джиневру-то он никогда и не любил по-настоящему.  
Со временем Поттер научился жить нормально с этим новым фактом. Научился смотреть сыну в глаза без угрызений совести и видеть эти же глаза, затуманенные пеленой страсти, когда сжимал руку на своем члене, представляя Альбуса под собой.  
Гарри Джеймс Поттер, Главный Аврор и Герой Магической Британии, вот уже семь лет любил и хотел собственного сына, Альбуса Северуса Поттера, и вовсе не собирался от осознания этого лезть в петлю. Так же, как не собирался что-то менять в устоявшемся порядке его со всех сторон ненормальной жизни.

* 

\- Задание на сегодня все получили. Отчет по делу Маккейра я жду у себя на столе до трех часов дня. Тренировка у новобранцев сегодня отменена в связи с изменениями в расписании, но это, я надеюсь, все способны узнать и без меня. Свободны.  
Послышался скрип множества стульев, и авроры постепенно начали покидать кабинет. Стандартная утренняя линейка не представляла собой ничего особенного и не нуждалась в дополнительных пояснениях. Через пять минут все займутся своими делами, и Гарри уже мысленно перебирал, с чего именно следует начать ему, когда заметил, что один парень замешкался в дверях и, пропустив всех вперед, остался в кабинете, закрыв за собой дверь и обернувшись к нему.  
Гарри чуть вскинул бровь, коротким кивком обозначив свой вопрос.  
\- Мистер Поттер, сэр...  
Он шумно выдохнул и, усмехнувшись, закатил глаза.  
\- Альбус, если бы у тебя были вопросы касательно работы, ты бы задал их на линейке. Если это что-то личное, ты можешь называть меня и отцом. Обещаю, что это не приведет тебя под трибунал.  
Темноволосый юноша, поразительно похожий на самого Гарри в школьные годы, неловко улыбнулся и знакомым жестом растрепал волосы, пожав плечам.  
\- Я просто еще до конца не привык. Не знаю, как Джеймс к этому приспособился.  
\- Джеймс первые полгода называл меня отцом на линейках и спорил, как идиот. А потом, как идиот же, называл меня после работы "Мистер Поттер, сэр". Так что не слушай, что тебе рассказывает этот болван, он просто бахвалится. И не называй меня так без необходимости - твой брат привил мне плохие ассоциации к такому обращению.  
Альбус в первый момент удивленно вскинул брови, пораженный этим открытием, и Гарри стало сложно не рассмеяться. Не удивительно, он сам на той неделе случайно услышал, как старший сын распекает брата, приводя в пример себя и свою потрясающую возможность приспособиться к любой ситуации. Ничего-ничего, пусть авторитет старшего брата, курирующего сейчас новобранцев, малек пошатнется, Джеймсу полезно будет. Тем более, дальше младшего это никуда не пойдет, а Альбус хоть не будет так терзаться, что всего лишь за какой-то месяц работы так и не смог ко всему привыкнуть.  
На самом деле, для мужчины не было открытием, что его старший сын пойдет работать в аврорат. Это было вполне в характере Джеймса, и Гарри уже с начала седьмого курса начал морально готовиться ко всем тем сложностям и скандалам, которые привнесет в его жизнь работа с собственным сыном. Но то, что Альбус тоже вознамерился пойти по их стопам, стало настоящим открытием. Сам-то он видел младшего сына на какой-то более спокойной работе. Гарри хорошо представлялся его работником Министерства, причем в каком-нибудь из значимых отделов, возможно, даже Отделе Тайн. А Альбус внезапно подал документы в аврорат. Причем молча, никого не предупредив и ни с кем не обговорив свое решение. Так что сложно описать словами то удивление, которое Поттер испытал, обнаружив под заявкой Скорпиуса Малфоя прошение Альбуса Северуса Поттера. Тем же вечером у него с сыном состоялся серьезный и достаточно суровый разговор, сопровождаемый не только школьными вопросами, но и несколькими внезапными магическими выпадами, которые Ал с невероятной легкостью отразил. Только тогда Гарри смог признать себе, то Альбус оказался намного крепче, чем он сам себе его представлял, и на следующий день со спокойной душой удовлетворил оба прошения.  
Видеть сына на работе каждый день и вовсе оказалось достаточно приятно. Свои чувства Гарри давно уже умел держать под контролем, а из-за развода дети почти все каникулы проводили с матерью, приезжая к отцу разве что на несколько дней. Он и о жизни Джеймса-то узнал много нового только сейчас, став его начальником, и надеялся также лучше познакомиться и с жизнью Альбуса.  
Альбус откашлялся, собираясь с мыслями и, наконец, взглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Пап, извини, что спрашиваю так внезапно, но... В общем, ты же знаешь, что мы с Джеймсом снимаем квартиру...  
Гарри машинально кивнул. Конечно же, он знал это и не мог их осуждать. Джинни и так-то оказалась в семейной жизни отвратительно похожей на Молли, а сейчас и вовсе жила с родителями. Выдерживать их обеих, должно быть, и впрямь было невыносимо. Джеймс не без помощи отца стал снимать квартиру еще в середине седьмого курса, чтобы проводить каникулы не только в родительском доме. Альбус перебрался к нему примерно также, с Рождества своего седьмого года обучения. Джинни, конечно, была ужасно против, и Гарри пришлось повоевать с ней за свободу детей. После нескольких уже-не-семейных скандалов они пришли к компромиссу, и дети стали жить отдельно, хотя и продолжали несколько раз в неделю навещать мать.  
\- Так вот, - тем временем продолжал Альбус. - Это, конечно, все здорово, но сейчас у Джеймса появился важный для него человек, и я не хотел бы им мешать. По-моему, это у него серьезно, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы у них все получилось. Я хочу съехать, найти какую-нибудь небольшую квартиру или комнату... Но на это потребуется время, а съехать я хотел бы как можно быстрее. В общем, я хотел узнать, могу ли я пожить у тебя некоторое время, пока не закончу поиски?  
Гарри помедлил. Хотя на лице это никак не отразилось, новая информация немало удивила его. Во-первых, то, что у Джеймса появилась постоянная подружка, да с которой у него еще и "серьезные" отношения, осталось для Гарри незамеченным, и это не лучшем образом говорило о его аврорских талантах. Во-вторых, сразу же проснулось беспокойство о младшем сыне. Одно дело, когда он жил под присмотром Джеймса и совсем другое - сам по себе.  
Гарри вообще не был уверен, что одобряет такое решение.  
\- А почему ты в таком случае не вернешься к матери?  
Альбус осекся, помедлив, а затем внезапно изменился в лице, как-то весь подобрался и, поджав губы, быстро отвел глаза.  
"Обиделся", - понял Гарри.  
Так по-детски искренне и откровенно, что он не сумел сдержать улыбку, отечески потрепав Альбуса по голове.  
\- Я просто спросил, не нужно так реагировать. Ты уже совершеннолетний и вполне можешь принимать решения самостоятельно. А после твоей выходки с авроратом я и вовсе не тороплюсь делать о тебе выводы, - Альбус неуверенно поднял на него глаза, и Гарри, улыбнувшись еще шире, сжал руку на его плече. - Живи, конечно, я буду только рад. Когда ты собираешься переезжать?  
\- Сегодня, после работы.  
Гарри замер на миг, удивленно вскинув брови, а затем рассмеялся в голос, несильно оттолкнув сына в сторону двери.  
\- Ну и прохвост же ты, Альбус Северус Поттер! Я так понимаю, у тебя и вещи все уже собраны?  
Альбус смущенно кивнул.  
\- Даже думать не хочу, какой план у тебя был на случай, если бы я отказался. Небось, устроил бы осаду вокруг моего кабинета или явился бы на Гриммо без меня, забаррикадировавшись в своей комнате? Катись с глаз моих, несносный слизеринец, и чтоб все поручения были выполнены до семи.  
\- Есть, мистер Поттер, сэр! - бодро отрапортовал Альбус и выскочил за дверь, словно боясь, что отец передумает.  
И стоило двери захлопнуться за его спиной, как улыбка сползла с лица Гарри, и он, закрыв глаза рукой, тяжело вздохнул. Если кто и будет держать осаду дома, так это он сам. Как бы он не был рад его визитам, но туго приходилось даже тогда, когда сын приезжал только на несколько дней на каникулах. Гарри и тогда начинал избегать его и бегать по ночам снимать темненьких зеленоглазых мальчиков. Делить с Альбусом дом дольше двух дней станет и вовсе тяжким испытанием.  
Увы, выбора у Гарри Поттера не было, и с этим испытанием ему придется отважно справиться, как и подобает доблестному аврору.

*

Дел в аврорате было полно, и Гарри постепенно, закрутившись, забыл о разговоре с Альбусом. Изменения в расписании повлекли за собой кучу побочных правок, требуемый отчет был предоставлен на полчаса позже и был в такой неприглядной форме, что Поттер, если бы только мог, уничтожил бы одним только взглядом того аврора, который работал над ним. А так пришлось только угрожающе низко прорычать "Переделай!" и смотреть, как вмиг побледневший парень снитчем вылетает из кабинета. Эта дневная оплошность вылилась в сверхурочные два часа работы и когда Гарри, наконец, аппарировал на Гриммо, он уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме сытного ужина, теплой ванны и мягкой постели.  
Каково же было его первое удивление, когда, оказавшись в непривычно светлой гостиной, он почувствовал аромат уже готовой к его приходу еды, а мгновением позже заметил Альбуса, уютно устроившегося с книгой в его любимом кресле у камина.  
\- С возвращением, пап, - он вскинул на него глаза и, улыбнувшись, отложил книгу в сторону, поднимаясь. - Ты всегда так "рано" освобождаешься? Британия может спать спокойно, пока знает, что Главного Аврора силком не вытащить из его кабинета.  
Гарри хохотнул, пожав плечами и тепло улыбнувшись сыну. Как, черт побери, приятно, когда тебя кто-то встречает дома.  
\- Боюсь, Британия об этом не ведает и продолжает беспокойно крутиться с боку на бок. Ты как, разобрал уже свои вещи?  
\- Ага, только я не стал занимать свою старую комнату, ничего? Там столько всего ненужного, что мне не меньше недели потребуется, чтобы разобраться со всем. Так что я пока занял синюю, гостевую. Буду твоим соседом, сможем перестукиваться через стенку.  
\- Староват я для того, чтобы в стенки по ночам перестукиваться, - Гарри усмехнулся шире, мысленно стараясь сдержать тихий вой. Замечательно, Альбус теперь будет спать еще и в смежной гостевой комнате. Кто-то, кажется, решил вдоволь поиздеваться над господином Главным Аврором.  
Альбус тем временем небрежно отмахнулся от замечания Гарри и уверенно направился в сторону кухни.  
\- Пойдем, Кричер давно все приготовил, а я не ел без тебя. Кто ж знал, что ты сыт одним авроратом?  
\- Ты делаешь поспешные выводы, сынок. Еще немного - и ты меня вовсе там поселишь.  
\- Ну что ты, папа, ты с этим и без меня справишься, - Альбус звонко рассмеялся и, наконец, занял свободное место за столом.  
Гарри плюхнулся напротив, бросил на него благодарный взгляд и, не в силах больше медлить, накинулся на еду, точно не ел уже неделю.  
"Должно быть стресс заедаю", - невесело подумал он, накладывая на свою тарелку вторую порцию жаркого.  
Только когда с основным блюдом было покончено, и Гарри, наконец, наелся, на смену еде пришла чашка с чаем Альбусу и кофе сомнительного вкуса - ему. Гарри что было сил старался не морщиться, но Альбус все равно это заметил и не оставил без внимания. Постепенно, из разговора об оставляющих желать лучшего способностях Кричера готовить кофе, они перешли на разговор об аврорате, а там и о Хогвартсе. Старший Поттер сам не заметил, как они снова переместились в гостиную, на диван, и как проговорили до двух часов ночи. Не было ни неловкости, ни бросающих в жар моментов, а говорить с Альбусом было приятно, тепло и интересно. Поинтереснее, чем со многими ровесниками.  
Когда настенные магические часы взорвались воплем, болезненно похожим на голос Молли Уизли, о том, что не имеет значения, что сейчас два часа ночи, вставать господам аврорам все равно придется в семь, Гарри встрепенулся и, опомнившись, тихо выругался.  
\- Черт, Альбус, ладно я, старый человек, ты-то куда смотрел? Никудышный из меня отец. Марш спать, поганец!  
Альбус недовольно поморщился, усмехнувшись, и самым наглым образом похлопал отца по плечу.  
\- Ничего, я люблю тебя не за то, что ты мой отец. Но спать и впрямь пора, что-то я не заметил. Давай, пап, ты тоже не сиди.  
И он, легко поднявшись с места и весело улыбнувшись отцу, быстро выскочил из комнаты. Гарри проводил его таким же веселым взглядом и, лишь когда на лестнице затихли шаги, тяжело вздохнул, откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись. Хотелось поймать Ала, встряхнуть хорошенько и попросить никогда - НИКОГДА - больше не шутить так. Потому что даже при том, что он понимал, что это всего лишь шутка и ничего особенного она не значила, Гарри еще час сидел на месте, пытаясь успокоить предательски сжимающееся сердце и заставить себя, наконец, пойти спать. В комнату, за стеной которой будет мирно спать Альбус Северус Поттер, его самый любимый сын.

*

Магические часы взревели, казалось, над самым ухом, но это не помешало Гарри не глядя запустить в них подушкой, попасть, судя по звуку, и, мстительно ухмыльнувшись сквозь сон, натянуть одеяло на голову. На самом деле, в таком опасном состоянии он оказывался редко, но четыре часа сна, вкупе со сверхурочной работой и необычными событиями вчерашнего дня, навалились таким глубоким сном, что аврорат всерьез рисковал остаться с утра без своего начальника, а вместе с ним и без утренней линейки. Конечно, вряд ли это так уж расстроило бы авроров, но подобного подарка они ничем не заслужили.  
Увы, это было последним, о чем думал Гарри Джеймс Поттер, натягивая одеяло на макушку. И он уже почти провалился в раскрытые объятия сна, когда через ткань его плеча неожиданно коснулась чья-то рука. Еще не до конца проснувшись, не понимая что происходит и не помня, кто может быть в его доме, Гарри резко перекатился, выбросив вперед руку, жестко сжал пальцы на чужом запястье, дернул на себя, вывернул, перекатился и прижал. В тот момент, когда он, наконец, окончательно проснулся и смог нормально оценить, что происходит, Гарри обнаружил под собой Альбуса, растянувшегося на его кровати с заломленной за спину рукой и выгибающегося в попытках уйти от болезненного захвата.  
\- Пап, да проснись ты, наконец! Это же я, Ал!  
Гарри и сам это уже видел, но, вопреки здравому смыслу и воплю внутреннего голоса, не спешил разжимать пальцы. Он медлил, жадно и внимательно разглядывая Альбуса. Уже одетый в черные брюки и белую рубашку, но все еще по-утреннему растрепанный, сейчас он казался непривычно худым, а запястье, на котором сжимались сильные пальцы, казались болезненно тонкими. Нет, Гарри знал, что его сын вовсе не так слаб и прост, как кажется, но сейчас, когда он даже не пытался вырваться, покорно лежа под ним, а Поттер-старший чувствовал это тело не только руками, но и прижимающими ноги Альбуса к матрасу коленями, да что там - даже почти касался голым животом его оттопыренной задницы, которую тот вскидывал, прогибаясь под захватом, ни о какой силе не могло быть и речи. Альбус был полностью в его руках, и это создавало такую четкую иллюзию власти, обладания, что пах моментально отозвался напряженной болью.  
Гарри прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание, возвращая контроль над собственными чувствами и, наконец, разжал пальцы, откатываясь в сторону и заодно прихватывая с собой край одеяла, прикрываясь. Альбус тут же перевернулся, садясь и болезненно растирая пострадавшее запястье.  
\- Да уж, пап, пожалуй, я буду будить тебя сразу Аква Эрукто прямо с порога, а то в следующий раз руку сломаешь и не заметишь.  
Все еще пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Гарри рассеяно запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы и криво усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, Альбус, ты сам должен понимать, что делаешь. Какого черта ты так подкрадываешься?  
\- Привычка, - тот безмятежно пожал плечами, кажется, нисколько не переживая о случившемся и, наконец, закончив с запястьем, внезапно откинулся назад, вытягиваясь на кровати отца. - Слушай, а у меня мягче. Почему? Спину бережешь?  
Гарри перевел на него взгляд, всеми силами пытаясь подавить судорожный вздох. Хотелось спихнуть наглого отпрыска с кровати, а еще лучше сразу выставить из комнаты. Но больше этого хотелось снова навалиться сверху, прижать своим телом, вдавить в матрас, зарыться пальцами в волосы, грубо собирая их в кулак и заставляя Альбуса запрокинуть голову, провести носом вдоль венки на шее, всей грудью вдыхая его запах, а затем повторить этот путь языком.  
Гарри тяжело выдохнул и поспешно отвернулся.  
\- Слушай, Ал, мне надо вставать. Иди уже собирайся, сам еще не готов.  
\- Да уж побольше Вас, мистер Поттер, сэр, - рассмеялся Альбус, бросив на Гарри короткий взгляд, но почти сразу отворачиваясь. Перевернулся на спину, потянув плечами до хруста между лопатками, и, встряхнув головой, наконец сел на краю кровати. - Давай уже, собирайся, а то все на свете проспишь. Кричер уже приготовил завтрак, а я сварил тебе кофе. Я не выдержу, если ты снова будешь травиться той гадостью, что ты пил вчера.  
Альбус усмехнулся, бросив на него через плечо веселый взгляд и, поднявшись на ноги, так же бодро вышел за дверь, оставляя Гарри наедине с собой. Тот сам не знал, благодарить его за это, или кинуть в спину парочку проклятий.  
Оставшись один, он перевел тяжелый взгляд на то место, где еще минуту назад лежал Ал. Потянулся, медленно проведя по матрасу ладонью, чувствуя тепло недавно покинувшего его тела и разглаживая складки на простыне. Живо снова представился Альбус, но на этот раз в распахнутой рубашке, с приспущенными штанами, и выгибающийся уже не от болезненного захвата, а от ласковых поглаживавший сильных рук. Гарри представил, как провел бы рукой по его груди, задевая соски, зажал бы их между пальцами, дразня, скользнул бы по впалому животу и по-хозяйки сгреб бы в ладонь напрягшееся содержимое плавок.  
От этих мыслей рука сама дернулась под одеяло, сжимая член, и Гарри, подавшись вперед, зарылся носом в подушку, на которой еще недавно лежал его сын. Так недолго, но ткань все равно успела впитать легкий аромат цитруса и терпкий, непонятный, чуть уловимый - самого Альбуса. Гарри вдохнул полной грудью, зажмурился и остервенело задвигал рукой по твердому, точно из камня, стволу. К невероятному ужасу Поттера ему, как подростку, хватило всего несколько движений, чтобы выплеснуться в руку, запачкав простынь и смешать свой запах с волнующе-манящим ароматом сына.  
Когда Гарри спустился к завтраку, полностью одетый, в наглухо застегнутой мантии, и благодарно улыбнулся сыну, принимая из его рук большую чашку с ароматным кофе, ничто не могло выдать, от каких именно фантазий он так недавно задыхался в своей кровати. 

*

Впервые в жизни Гарри рабочие дни летели с такой невероятной скоростью. Он давно привык, что серые рабочие часы сменяют не менее серые часы домашние. Привык к тому, как бездумно сменяет кабинет Главного Аврора на пустой дом на Гриммо, где его, в отличие от аврората, не ждет никто. Дома он ел, спал, напивался и пытался как-то еще, хоть и не слишком оригинально, разнообразить свой не слишком веселый досуг. Единственными яркими пятнами были походы в маггловскую часть Лондона, чтобы подцепить на одну ночь какого-нибудь ладного мальчика с копной темных волос и, желательно, зелеными глазами. Впрочем, можно было обойтись и без зеленых глаз - достаточно была перевернуть послушного любовника спиной к себе, зарываясь пятерней в темные волосы и вдавить чужое лицо в подушку. Именно так он их и называл про себя - "чужие лица", сравнивая не со своим, а с лицом Альбуса, таким красивым и таким невыносимо желанным. Впрочем, именно из-за этого невыносимого, нестерпимого, болезненного желания Гарри не часто позволял себе такие вещи. Боялся подсесть, как магглы - на наркотики.  
Но с появлением в его доме живого, настоящего, родного Альбуса мир, кажется, обрел краски. И Гарри был бы даже рад, если бы присутствие сына сводилось бы к постоянному похотливому желанию, но нет же, с Алом было просто хорошо, и хорошо не так, как бывает хорошо с детьми и родными, а как только с любимым человеком.  
Гарри начал специально задерживаться на работе на полчаса, одновременно с этим прикладывая все силы, чтобы эти полчаса не вылились в лишние часы. Пока дома его ждал Альбус, не хотелось ни одной лишней секунды тратить на работе. А, задерживаясь, он точно знал, что Ал уже успеет распорядиться насчет ужина и уже традиционно устроится в кресле с книгой или газетой, дожидаясь его. Эти тихие "с возвращением" Гарри мог бы смело назвать одними из самых ценных воспоминаний. Впрочем, они не многим уступали совместному ужину и проведенным вместе вечерам в гостиной. Иногда они разговаривали, иногда просто читали - Гарри одинаково хорошо было и общаться с Алом, и молчать рядом с ним. Около двенадцати ночи, Альбус также, почти уже традиционно, хлопал отца по плечу и уходил спать, а Гарри мог, наконец, закрыть книгу и, развалившись в кресле или на диване, позволить себе широкую счастливую улыбку.  
Такими вечерами он даже почти не хотел Альбуса, чего нельзя было сказать про утренние подъемы. После первого неудачного опыта маленький поганец с веселой мальчишеской непосредственностью стал будить его щекочущими чарами. Увы, шалость эта получалась у него не слишком хорошо, и заклинание получалось почти не щекочущим, а ласкающим. А просыпаться от ласковой магии Ала было и впрямь тяжело. Гарри приходилось ворчливо прогонять сына, стараясь не сорваться на нетерпеливый рык или мучительный хрип, и, только когда шаги Альбуса удалялись, минут десять с болезненным удовольствием дрочить на собственные фантазии.  
Увы, даже это не могло испортить картину и затмить невероятное счастье совместного с Альбусом проживания.  
К концу недели Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что готов перекупить все печатные издания лишь бы сын так и не нашел квартиру, которая могла бы его устроить. И почти сразу эта мысль стала настолько навязчивой, что пугала старшего Поттера с той же силой, с какой и привлекала. 

*

Выходные пришли как-то внезапно. Гарри снова ушел спать около двух часов ночи, с блаженной улыбкой вдоволь повалявшись на диване в гостиной, а потом проснулся на следующий день слишком рано для субботы от щемящего чувства нехватки чего-то. Постепенно приходя в себя и скидывая нежные объятия сна, он попытался разобраться в себе и достаточно быстро нашел ответ - не хватало уже таких привычных по утрам ласковых волн магии. Гарри лениво потянулся на простынях, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что беспокоиться причин нет, и что с понедельника ласковые пробуждения сына вернутся... И тут же вскинулся, как от удара, резко садясь. Да что ж это такое, черт побери?! Как он вообще все это допустил?! Разомлел, расслабился за какую-то неделю, позволил себе привыкнуть и получать удовольствие. Стал спешить домой, перестал нагружать себя лишней работой, только бы не задерживаться. Это все было так хорошо и сладко, словно какая-то детская мечта, которой Гарри был лишен в свое время из-за постоянного противостояния с Волдемортом. А сейчас словно бы сама судьба компенсировала ему все, возвращая в обмен за отнятое детство это чистое, почти ничем не омраченное счастье.  
Почти ничем, кроме того, что объект любви Гарри - его собственный сын.  
О Мерлин, да он же за какие-то пять дней так привык жить с Алом, что даже сквозь сон чувствовал свою от него зависимость! А как Гарри будет жить дальше? Как сможет вернуться в ту серую, унылую жизнь, из которой его вырвал сын на это короткое время? Ведь когда Альбус найдет, куда съехать - а вежливый и ненавязчивый Ал найдет достаточно быстро, не желая обременять отца, - Гарри снова будет возвращаться в пустой дом, к неинтересным книгам и огневиски, даже от мысли о котором сейчас начинало тошнить. А эти секс-свидания? Теперь, пожив с сыном и поняв, как это хорошо, когда все на самом деле, так явно до сих пор помня, как настоящий Альбус выгибается на простынях, разве можно будет заменить его жалкой и неудачной темноволосой подделкой?  
Не хватало еще и импотентом стать во цвете лет.  
Надо было что-то делать и делать срочно. Только вот что?  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и, завернувшись в небрежно сдернутую с матраса простыню, неслышно поднялся с кровати, бесшумной аврорской походкой проскользнув до двери в смежную спальню. Осторожно отворил ее и, аккуратно заглянув и убедившись, что Ал еще спит, зашел внутрь.  
Четыре шага. Четыре жалких шага от двери до кровати, и раскрывшийся во сне Альбус, скинувший одеяло на пол, лежал перед ним. Такой недоступный, такой желанный и ослепительно красивый. Он, как назло, спал без одежды. Совсем. Гарри знал за ним эту привычку, понимая что и в этой мелочи они с ним так похожи, но надеялся, что в доме отца Ал снизойдет хотя бы до трусов. Хотя бы. Увы, нет.  
Гарри, уже сам не знавший, зачем пришел, имел счастье любоваться сыном во всей красе. Хорошо хоть, тот спал на животе... или плохо, потому что при виде аккуратной, круглой попки Альбуса член болезненно дернулся под простыней, в одно мгновение набираясь силы и каменея.  
Гарри зажмурился, шумно выдохнув и, самую малость взяв под контроль нахлынувшее возбуждение, снова открыл глаза, поспешно переводя взгляд на лицо Ала. Расслабленное, спокойное, темные ресницы чуть трепещут, на щеке отпечатался красный след от подушки. И волосы, такие любимые растрепанные волосы, единственное сходство, которого Гарри требовал от своих неудачных фальшивок. Волосы, которые он имел право по-отечески трепать, но не мог ни сжать в кулаке, ни зарыться носом, полной грудью вдыхая их аромат. Хотя...  
Шалея от собственной безрассудной, глупой смелости, он подался вперед, склонившись над Альбусом и, осторожно касаясь носом чуть вьющихся прядей, тихонько вдохнул. В лицо ему тут же ударила та сладостная смесь цитруса и самого Ала, которая бледной тенью осталась когда-то на его подушке. Сейчас это была не тень, это был запах самого парня, и Гарри зажмурился, не сумел сдержать слабого болезненного стона. Кисть Альбуса чуть дернулась, он сонно выдохнул, чуть подвинув голову, и Гарри, прежде чем сам это понял, испуганно аппарировал в дальнюю ванную.  
Уже там, не меньше часа стоя под теплой водой и яростно надрачивая твердый член, который не пожелал окончательно опадать даже после третьего оргазма, Гарри признал себе, что согласен стать импотентом. Согласен стать на всю жизнь несчастным импотентом, познавшим счастье и потерявшим его, но он будет наслаждаться каждым днем, проведенным в компании Ала, и плевать, если его даже заберут в Мунго в тот день, когда сын, наконец, переедет. 

*

К тому моменту, когда Альбус проснулся и появился на кухне, Гарри уже успел справиться с утренними переживаниями, привести себя в порядок и сидел за столом со свежим выпуском "Ежедневного Пророка". Все уже было накрыто к завтраку, а на плите сына ждал кофе. Турка с сухим, не залитым водой молотым кофе на холодной конфорке. Ал сразу это отметил и, неопределенно хмыкнув, бросил на отца недовольный и, одновременно, чуть насмешливый взгляд.  
Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил и, встряхнув газетой, перевернул страницу.  
Еще через три минуты взгляд Альбуса стал невыносим, и он, тяжело застонав, опустил "Пророк", который и не читал с самого начала.  
\- Ну что ты хочешь? - Гарри послал Алу почти умоляющий взгляд. - Я варю его еще хуже, чем Кричер. И после твоего волшебного зелья ни его, ни свою отраву даже видеть не могу!  
\- Что ж Вы будете делать, мистер Поттер, сэр, когда я съеду?  
Альбус хохотнул и, наконец, отвернулся, занявшись приготовлением кофе. А Гарри позволил своему взгляду на мгновение стать тяжелым и непроницаемым.  
Он сам очень хотел бы знать ответ на этот до отвращения точный вопрос.  
Ал справился достаточно быстро, и когда чашка с ароматным напитком появилась перед Гарри, тот, с жаром поблагодарив его, наконец приступил к завтраку.  
В первый раз за всю неделю они ели так - медленно, по-утреннему лениво, словно потягиваясь и постепенно сбрасывая сонливость. Это был первый настоящий завтрак в компании Альбуса, и Гарри с удовольствием ловил каждое мгновение. Наблюдал краем глаза, как сын неторопливо мажет тосты, как лениво впивается зубами в чуть похрустывающий мягкий хлеб, и как немного джема остается на губах, пока кончик розового языка быстрым движением не слизнет остатки. Ужинал Альбус совсем иначе, сказывалась усталость в конце трудового дня, да и не располагала вечерняя трапеза к таким вот выкрутасам. И Гарри жадно ловил каждое движение, забывая про собственную тарелку и спасаясь лишь тем, что постоянно прихлебывал кофе, почти не чувствуя его вкуса.  
Когда Ал доел очередной тост и, быстро облизав указательный палец, внезапно поднял взгляд на него, тот чуть не подавился.  
\- Пап, а какие у тебя планы на сегодня?  
Гарри с усилием проглотил кофе и, так и не сумев выдавить из себя ни звука, чуть пожал плечами.  
\- Да ладно, ты что, собираешься весь день сидеть дома?  
\- Ну, я обычно провожу свое время именно так, - немного неуверенно отозвался Гарри, радуясь, что наконец обрел голос. - Но ты на меня-то не оглядывайся. И так хватает того, что ты на меня все свои вечера гробишь.  
\- Ох, успокойся, отец, - Ал чуть закатил глаза, тряхнув растрепанной шевелюрой, и заразительно улыбнулся. - Я с тобой время провожу уж точно не из сыновнего долга. У меня вообще с этим беда.  
Гарри хмыкнул, попытавшись изобразить недовольство, но вряд ли ему это удалось хоть сколько-нибудь убедительно. Такое простое и даже насмешливое замечание сына отозвалось неожиданным облегчением и оглушительным теплом. Наконец, справившись с собой, он все же постарался как можно более недовольно спросить:  
\- А у тебя-то какие планы? Не собираешься с друзьями встретиться?  
\- Да нет, у всех свои дела. Хотя планы у меня на сегодня и впрямь есть.  
Гарри попытался справиться с разочарованием и, отставив чашку, быстро схватил "Пророк", снова его разворачивая и прячась за ним от Альбуса. Позорное отступление, конечно, но после оглушительной волны тепла, накрывшей его с головой всего несколько минут назад, он не был уверен, что сумеет выглядеть достаточно убедительно.  
\- Свидание, небось? К вечеру будешь или ужинать без тебя?  
Альбус молчал, не торопясь с ответом, и Гарри даже сквозь газетные листы, кажется, чувствовал его взгляд. Черт, ну что же он за идиот? Главный Аврор Гарри Джеймс Поттер, как же. С такой скоростью хватается за "Пророк", что даже собственный сын читает его на раз.  
\- Не знаю, что насчет вечера, - наконец задумчиво отозвался тот с какими-то странными нотками в голосе, которые Гарри так и не смог понять, - но ужинать мы будем вместе. Раз уж у тебя нет на сегодня никаких планов, ты же не против подстроиться под мои?  
\- Что? - он так удивился, что, вдвое сложив газету и загнув её поперек, пораженно уставился на Альбуса и сразу встретился с его веселым, лукавым взглядом. И тут же, вновь задохнувшись от накатившего облегчения, смущенно проворчал:  
\- Звучит, как приглашение на свидание. И когда ты успел вырасти таким ловеласом? Лучше бы девочку какую-нибудь позвал.  
Альбус совсем уже удивил его, неожиданно рассмеявшись.  
\- Да, место и впрямь подходящее для свиданий с девочками. Но не в этот раз, - и тут же, изменившись в лица, наигранно обольстительно улыбнулся, поиграв бровям. - У меня есть два билета в "Магическую фауну", ты же не откажешься составить мне компанию?  
Гарри неоднозначно хмыкнул, а потом, не сдержавшись, тоже заржал в голос.  
\- О не-е-ет, ты хочешь скомпрометировать меня перед всем авроратом и потащишь смотреть экзотических пикси? Один Джеймс меня засмеет на всю магическую Британию, если узнает, а он узнает!  
\- Только не сегодня, пап, на такую подлость не способен даже слизеринец. Сегодня там особенная программа!  
\- И какая же? - Гарри удивленно вскинул бровь и встретился с невероятно довольной кошачьей улыбкой Альбуса.  
\- Драконы. 

*

Известный на всю Британию парк-заповедник, в котором постоянно менялись магические обитатели, выглядел со стороны как милый домик на окраине Лондона. Двухэтажный, с вырезанными в деревянных ставнях сердечками и окруженный милым садиком за белым забором. На взгляд Гарри все это было так сладко, что диабетиков нельзя было сюда допускать ближе, чем на километр. И зачем вообще нужно было все так утрировать, аврор никогда не понимал.  
Но за красной деревянной дверью, открывающейся трансфигурированным в ключ билетом, ждала вовсе не такая же слащавая гостиная, словно бы созданная для мисс Амбридж, а широкая брусчатая дорога между деревьями. Дорогу ограждал по краям только низенький железный заборчик, от которого, на самом деле, тянулись вверх сильнейшие магические барьеры.  
Обычно между деревьями в парке бродили единороги и гиппогрифы, летали пикси и даже, кажется, был один феникс. Но сейчас, видимо, "Магическая Фауна" решила превзойти саму себя и на неделю одолжила по несколько драконов, кажется, чуть ли не со всех питомников мира. Здесь были маленькие и верткие радужные ящеры, размером не превышающие пони, активные, как морские рыбки, и передвигающиеся исключительно стайкой от десяти штук. От них пестрило в глазах ,и когда они носились между деревьев цветным вихрем, казалось, что сама радуга обвивается вокруг стволов.  
Здесь был вольер с мощным ужасным гигантом размером с двадцатиэтажный дом. Он бродил по своей части парка, давно переломав большую часть деревьев, и только земля тряслась под ногами завороженных посетителей.  
Здесь была и пара венгерских хвосторог, и Гарри, как мальчишка, залип у железного заборчика, бессознательно сжимая и разжимая кулак, словно собираясь призвать метлу. Альбус , честно выделивший ему целых двадцать минут, кажется, уходил куда-то вперед, чтобы хоть как-то себя развлечь, и возвращался назад, к предыдущей ограде. А затем не выдержал, вернулся и, ворча, нетерпеливо уволок его вперед по дороге. Гарри попробовал было возмутиться, но увидев, как сын закатил глаза, кусая губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, моментально передумал возражать.  
Было еще много разных драконов - больших и маленьких, страшных, как детские кошмары, и прекрасных, как самые сокровенные мечты. Были обычные и водные, были совсем лишенные крыльев и те, кто не мог проводить время ниже, чем ветки деревьев. И это были только дневные ящеры - впереди ожидала еще и ночная программа.  
Они с Альбусом и впрямь не вернулись домой к ужину, перекусив в одном из многочисленных ресторанчиков в южной части парка, а потом отправились смотреть туманных ирландских фаэрон-ши, вытекающих из пещер только на кромке заката, и светящихся тайских огнехвостов, гибкими лучами танцующих и извивающихся в ночи.  
Напоследок Ал куда-то пропал, а, вернувшись, молча всучил отцу маленькую фигурку хвостороги, такую же, какую Гарри когда-то вытащил из мешка на четвертом курсе. Позже он и впрямь хотел раздобыть себе такое чудо, но семья, аврорат, дела - было уже не до того. Время глупых детских желаний ушло, пришла пора мечтаний об успешной карьере и благополучии детей.  
Если бы кто-то сказал Гарри, что самый любимый из его детей однажды все-таки претворит в жизнь смешные мечты четверокурсника, он бы не поверил. Но очень захотел бы ошибиться.  
К тому времени, когда в полчетвертого ночи они аппарировали домой, сил не было ни на что. Поначалу, даже на то, чтобы дойти до спальни - и оба повалились на диван, опираясь друг на друга, и с облегчением одинаково вытягивая ноги. Гарри все казалось, что надо что-то сказать, но что именно - придумать не получалось, а потом и вовсе, кажется, момент был упущен. Да и Ал молчал и если уж тишина не напрягала сына, то Гарри и вовсе было хорошо, тепло и уютно, как в самом счастливом детском сне.  
\- Хорошо, что удалось достать билеты, - довольно-задумчиво протянул Альбус, и вдруг осекся.  
Гарри заворочался, нехотя отстраняясь от плеча сына и, откидываясь на спинку дивана чуть нахмурившись обернувшись к нему. "Удалось достать", значит? И верно, зрелище же было явно редкое, и точно не дешевое. Алу ведь и впрямь нужно было позаботиться заранее, еще и о двух билетах... Значит, у него с самого начала был кто-то, с кем он хотел пойти и, видимо, не смог?  
Больше всего хотелось спросить Альбуса, кого он с самого начала собирался позвать в "Магическую Фауну", но вместо этого Гарри заставил себя устало улыбнуться.  
\- Сколько я тебе должен, кстати? За билет.  
\- Угости меня в следующую пятницу хорошей выпивкой и сочтемся, - Альбус хохотнул, но Гарри не составило труда заметить за шуткой некоторое напряжение.  
И он не выдержал.  
\- Ты расстроен?  
\- Что? - теперь пришел черед Ала откидываться на спинку дивана, полу-оборачиваясь к нему и удивленно вскидывая брови.  
\- Ты ведь хотел кого-то позвать, да? Если билеты заранее покупал. Они же, небось, еще и ограниченные были. Поссорился?  
\- Да ни с кем я не поссорился! - вдруг взвился и одновременно обиделся Ал. - С кем хотел - с тем и пошел! Девушки у меня нет, если ты об этом. И не было, если ты вдруг сейчас начнешь думать, что мы недавно расстались.  
Гарри и впрямь стало легче. Хотя он все же заставил себя недовольно нахмуриться.  
\- Да ладно, Альбус, я же просто так спрашивал. Не такое уж это и мое дело - сам разберешься, большой уже. Хотя жаль, что не с подружкой, - и Гарри сделал настоящий подвиг - заставил себя ехидно усмехнуться. - Любая девушка оценила бы, и, как минимум, хороший поцелуй тебе был бы обеспечен.  
\- Это все бы оценили, - как-то задумчиво бросил Ал и, внезапно, легко перекатился вперед, вставая. - Ладно, устал я, пойду спать. Спокойной ночи, папа.  
И прежде, чем Гарри успел опомниться, Альбус уже чуть качнулся к нему, по-детски чмокнув в щеку, и, улыбнувшись, ушел на второй этаж.  
"Или не по-детски..." - отстранено и невпопад думал Гарри, еще с час после этого рассеяно водя пальцами по своей щеке.  
Прошедший день болезненно-сладко напоминал свидание.

*

По всем законам жанра, Гарри Поттер должен был после вчерашних впечатлений проспать минимум до обеда. Да он так и собирался. И даже когда зов природы заставил его нехотя вылезти из-под теплого одеяла, на всякий случай почти машинально натянуть плавки и поплестись, шаркая со сна, в сторону туалета, Гарри был твердо намерен вернуться потом обратно в кровать и спать, спать, спать. Но внезапно распахнувшаяся ему навстречу дверь ванной сбила все планы.  
На пороге образовался чуть удивленный Альбус с двумя полотенцами. Одно было намотано на бедра, другое - небрежно наброшено на мокрые волосы. И больше не было ни-че-го. Тапки и те Ал скинул где-то по дороге.  
Надо было, наверное, подвинуться, пропуская его. Или тому сделать шаг в сторону. В этом смысле Гарри был далек от правил ванного этикета, но никто из них не двигался, и это явно было не правильно. Но если Альбус топтался на пороге по совсем непонятным ему причинам, то Гарри любовался. Не в первый раз, конечно, но очень хотелось думать, что и не в последний.  
На Ала снова было приятно просто смотреть. Влажный, распаренный, мягкий, хотелось прикасаться к его светлой коже, стирать кончиками пальцев дорожки от капель...  
Гарри понял, что еще немного - и сорвется. Потянется, схватит, рванет на себя, сгребет в охапку, облапает каждый сантиметр этой чертовски сладкой, невыносимо соблазнительной, преступно бархатной кожи.  
Он с ужасом понял, что его руки уже дернулись и, прежде, чем все стало совсем непоправимо, судорожно потянулся выше, сгребая полотенце на голове Ала и, накинув его ему на глаза, принялся растирать. Альбус молчал, покорно наклонившись и не сопротивляясь, и Гарри, не понимая, что происходит, знал только одно - главное не нарушать тишины. Когда понадобится, Альбус сам заговорит, но до тех пор, только сейчас, только в это мгновение можно немного отпустить себя и позволить себе хоть что-то. Пусть и только вытереть полотенцем мокрые темные волосы, но раз это все, что ему можно, он использует свой редкий шанс по полной.  
Конечно, под пальцами сейчас была грубая ткань полотенца, а не волосы и тем более не мягкая кожа, но даже это приносило удовольствие. Гарри осторожно растирал голову Альбуса, массировал, собирал краем полотенца влажные капли с шеи и плеч. А потом, в какой-то момент, полотенце немного сбилось, и, когда он в очередной раз вел тканью по затылку, большой палец напрямую мазнул по шее Ала. Тот вздрогнул, напрягшись в первое мгновение, а затем снова расслабился.  
Гарри тоже на мгновение остановился, присматриваясь к его реакции и судорожно пытаясь ее перевести. Испугался? Или... наоборот? Кажется, что-то в его сознании окончательно перемкнуло, и он снова провел пальцем по шее Альбуса, все еще уделяя больше внимания его волосам, но и уже явно не случайно.  
И, когда Гарри показалось, что Ал тихо выдохнул, он резко отдернул руки, точно забыв, как подозрительно сейчас выглядит со стороны.  
\- Как в детстве, - словно ища себе хоть какие-то оправдание сбивчиво пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь заставить себя улыбнуться.  
Альбус, наконец, приподнял голову, взглянув на него из-под края полотенца, но не произнес ни слова. И даже не улыбнулся. Только смотрел как-то внимательно и тяжело. Не зло, нет. Даже не разочарованно. Странно. И Гарри понял, что единственное, что может сделать под этим взглядом - сбежать.  
\- Смотри, не замерзни, - натянуто улыбнувшись, пробормотал он. - Мне сегодня нужно поработать, так что буду в кабинете. Завтракай без меня, я там держусь на горячем чае, пока не закончу.  
И, не дождавшись даже кивка, аппарировал в кабинет.

*

Из кабинета, конечно же, пришлось все-таки возвращаться в спальню. Выходной выходным, а заставить себя работать в одних трусах он все-таки не мог.  
Через пятнадцать минут, напряженно вытянувшись в рабочем кресле, Гарри безуспешно пытался настроиться на нужный лад. Брал в руки документы, перечитывал по три раза, чтобы уловить хотя бы основной смысл, портил стандартные бланки, сажая непривычные ошибки. Сосредоточиться на работе мешала еще и маленькая фигурка хвостороги, сосредоточенно царапающая уже не нужные сейчас документы по делу Маккейра и пожевывающая край пергамента. Конечно, нужно было хотя бы избавиться от игрушки, но Гарри просто не в силах был сейчас перестать таскать ее с собой. Этот неожиданный подарок казался одним из самых ценных из всех, что дарили ему когда-нибудь. Уступала фигурка разве что мантии-невидимке и метле от крестного на третьем курсе.  
Снова и снова вспоминался Альбус, покорно склонивший голову и не уходивший от прикосновений пальцев на шее. Мелькнула совсем уж безумная мысль, что не нужно было останавливаться, стоило сбросить полотенце, погладить смелее плечи, спину и, возможно, случилось бы чудо... Но нет. Даже в мире магии ТАКИХ чудес не случается. И, хотя взгляд Альбуса так и не удавалось перевести, надеяться на что-либо не приходилось.  
Сколько раз Гарри уже пытался себя убедить в том, что это вовсе извращенная форма нарциссизма? Альбус был так похож на него самого, что он, наверное, должен был бы любить в нем самого себя. Сходил с ума от своих же темных волос, любовался своими же красивыми глазами. Даже то, что у них был почти одинаковый вкус и одинаковые же увлечения, можно было бы приписать к самолюбованию. В этом смысле с Альбусом и впрямь было легко, как с самим собой. Так, например, выбираясь несколько раз с ним в ресторан, Гарри мог спокойно заказывать самую разную еду по собственному вкусу, точно зная - Альбусу понравится точно также. Сколько было подарков сыну из того, что хотелось бы себе, и что было дарить вдвойне приятней, зная, что они принесут любимому человеку точно такое же удовольствие, не будут забыты неоцененными. Иногда, глядя на колдографию Ала и сравнивая ее со своими школьными снимками, Гарри почти убеждал себя в том, что любит в сыне самого себя, а любить себя - это вполне естественно. И это можно перебороть, и уж тем более незачем так болезненно и страстно хотеть.  
Но стоило встретиться с живым, настоящим Алом, как все теории сыпались прахом.  
Альбус был похож на Гарри, но вовсе не был им. Умопомрачительные зеленые глаза смотрели иначе, тонкие губы улыбались по-другому, а аккуратно расчесанные темные волосы никогда не трепала взволнованная рука. Когда Ал нервничал, он начинал перебирать в воздухе пальцами или переплетал их, если была такая возможность. Эти так-похожие-темные-пряди никогда не были в таком же непослушном беспорядке, как у Гарри.  
Увы, как бы старший Поттер не старался, каждый раз приходилось признавать - он любит в Альбусе - Альбуса, а не себя.  
Гарри тихо выругался, в очередной раз так и не сумев переубедить, обмануть себя и, чуть отодвинув в сторону увлеченную и разъярившуюся фигурку, попробовал сосредоточиться на работе. 

*

На делах сосредоточиться так и не получилось, но Гарри все же заставил себя терпением и упрямством сделать хотя бы треть необходимого. Если до конца дня он так и не вернется к делам, то на следующей неделе без дополнительных лишних часов в аврорате не обойтись.  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла и с легкой полуулыбкой глядя на задремавшую на краю стола хвосторогу, он внезапно понял, что очень соскучился по Алу, которого не видел уже часа четыре. Глупо было надеяться, что случившееся утром пройдет бесследно, но сидеть взаперти, скучать и бояться неизбежного было еще глупее. Так что Гарри, недолго думая, поднялся из-за стола и направился на первый этаж. Конечно, Ал мог быть где угодно, но Гарри привычно ожидал найти его именно в гостиной.  
И нашел, на свою беду.  
Видимо, Гарри так сосредоточился на работе и так расслабился, зная, что в доме есть кто-то еще, что не почувствовал никакого магического оповещения, когда камин зеленой вспышкой пропустил в его дом незваного гостя. Зато Ал, видимо, был в курсе, и теперь сидел на диване рядом со Скорпиусом Малфоем, о чем-то неслышно с ним беседуя.  
Гарри чуть замешкался, задержавшись на пороге и пользуясь тем, что никто из парней его еще не успел заметить.  
Нет, удивило его именно то, что он не ждал появления Скорпиуса в своем дома - его фамилия давно уже перестала быть проблемой для Гарри. Примерно на первом курсе, когда выяснилось, как сильно сдружились мальчики. Что по этому поводу думал Драко его никогда не волновало, но сам он принял эту дружбу достаточно легко, и уж точно легче всех в его семье. Рон и вовсе наотрез запрещал своим детям общаться с младшим Малфоем и, как с неприязнью позже начал догадываться Гарри, не очень-то одобрял и их общения с Альбусом. Джинни научилась мириться с дружбой сына, но на порог Скорпиуса пускала лишь дважды, и своей неприязни особенно не скрывала. Закончилось все тем, что дети в основном встречались именно на Гриммо, и Гарри давно уже привык к Скорпиусу и общался с ним легко и свободно.  
По мнению самого Гарри, младший Малфой удался их роду особенно хорошо и, наверное, должен был бы стать огромным разочарованием для отца, не говоря уж про деда. Он был намного менее холеный и совсем не такой высокомерный и холодный, каким в школе был Драко. Он открыто улыбался, хоть и не слишком часто, был решительным, смелым и наглым. А еще язвительным, но не ядовитым. Конечно, его документов в аврорате Гарри тоже не ждал, но удивился не слишком сильно.  
А еще они с Альбусом хорошо смотрелись вместе. И именно эта мысль заставила его опомниться и сделать шаг в комнату. Именно в тот момент все и произошло: Скорпиус положил руку на плечо Ала, что-то шепнул ему, а потом внезапно подался вперед и, закрыв глаза, прижался губами к его губам. Альбус замер, не то опешив, не то боясь спугнуть друга, и Гарри не сдержался.  
\- Альбус Северус Поттер! - он сам не ожидал, что собственный голос таким громогласным рыком прокатится по гостиной. - Потрудись, чтобы столь интимные моменты твоей личной жизни не происходили в стенах моего дома! Или постарайся лучше следить за тем, чтобы я этого не видел и не знал!  
Он поймал на себе два взгляда - неожиданно испуганный зеленый и серый, внимательный, словно выжидающий. Гарри чутко понял, что, если задержится здесь хоть на секунду, может сделать или сказать что-то, о чем будет жалеть и, не обращая внимания на то, что Альбус уже открыл рот, аппарировал в свою спальню.  
Но прежде, чем он успел решить, что делать дальше, за спиной Гарри раздался повторный хлопок перемещения.  
\- Папа, подожди!  
\- Альбус, я все сказал, - он старался не оборачиваться, понимая, что злится все сильнее. - Я не собираюсь осуждать тебя, и твои предпочтения ничего для меня не значат, но я не хочу, чтобы что-то подобное происходило в моем доме!  
\- Да послушай же ты! - рука Альбуса легла на его плечо и развернула к себе с неожиданной силой. - Выслушай меня, наконец! Между мной и Скорпиусом ничего нет!  
Гарри прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться, вдохнул полной грудью, сосчитал до трех. Не помогло.  
\- Я уже сказал, Альбус, мне и впрямь не важно, с кем ты встречаешься, - слова болезненно резали по нервам, но в его нынешнем состоянии это приносило какое-то мазохистское удовольствие. Словно хотелось набить кому-то морду, и вполне можно было начать с себя. - Но я не хочу...  
\- Да замолчи ты, и послушай меня, наконец!  
Гарри, кажется, никогда не видел сына таким. Он был одновременно злым, отчаянным и очень решительным и это внезапно очень испугало Гарри. В первый момент такой Ал даже остудил его пыл, но услужливое воображение тут же снова подкинуло ему картинку с участием Скорпиуса, и поняв, что краснеет от ярости, он начал метаться по комнате, спешно переодеваясь.  
\- Да подожди же ты!  
Ал кинулся к нему, хватая за плечо, но на этот раз Гарри оттолкнул его прежде, чем успел понять, что делает.  
\- Альбус, оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста! Дай мне побыть одному и успокоиться.  
\- Не дам! - тот упрямо махнул головой, снова подходя ближе. - Ты все понял не так, и даже слушать не хочешь! Скорпиус просто пытался мне помочь, пойми же! Он мой друг, хотя иногда и ведет себя, как полнейший придурок. Он совершенно не должен был этого делать...  
\- Уж точно не здесь, - зло бросил Гарри, надевая черную рубашку. Джинсы были натянуты мгновением раньше.  
\- Да что ж ты будешь делать... Отец, успокойся! Он просто хотел мне помочь! Хотел, чтобы ты...  
Гарри понял, что не может больше слушать. Именно в этом месте понял, что не может. И не будет. И аппарировал раньше, чем Альбус успел договорить.

*

Конечно же, он опять сбежал. Гарри Поттер, Главный Аврор и бла-бла-бла, в очередной раз сбежал от собственного сына, так и не узнав, чего там хотел этот мелкий поганец Скорпиус. Гарри знал только то, что не хочет, чтобы Альбус перед ним оправдывался. Слишком болезненно было это слушать, слишком тяжело. Ал не должен отчитываться перед ним, и точно не должен объясняться, словно бы тот застал его за изменой. Одно только это сравнение рвало душу на куски, и Гарри просто не мог с этим справиться. Ничего такого Альбус ему не должен, и чем быстрее он смирится с... Если когда-нибудь он смирится с...  
Нет, проще было сбежать.  
Бежал Гарри, что называется, не глядя. Не особо задумываясь, в первое попавшееся место, пришедшее в голову и, оказавшись в своем кабинете в аврорате, не слишком сильно удивился. Да и место оказалось самое удобное, чтобы оказаться там в таком виде - джинсах, не застегнутой рубашке и домашних тапочках. Здесь хотя бы была запасная пара форменных аврорских сапог и маггловская куртка, специально для вылазок в немагическую часть Лондона.  
Куда, собственно, Гарри сейчас и собирался.  
Окончательно приведя себя в порядок, переобувшись, схватив куртку и бросив тапочки нелепо валяться в шкафу, он в очередной раз аппарировал, на этот раз в одну из одиноких подворотен не магического Лондона. До открытия полюбившегося клуба было не меньше пяти часов, и Гарри следовало куда-то деть это время. 

*

Полутемное помещение клуба утопало в оглушительной музыке, задыхалось от разгоряченных тел, слепло под яркими вспышками цветного света.  
Гарри бывал здесь не раз и знал, что следует делать, чтобы поймать приглянувшуюся рыбку. Знал все эти двусмысленные взгляды, несколько танцев, почти обязательные по программе, и знал про выпивку, которой под конец обязательно нужно будет угостить будущего любовника. Несколько нехитрых, но обязательных действий, чтобы ночь была жаркой, страстной и не одинокой, как обычно. По крайней мере, не настолько одинокой. Беда была в том, что у него не было ни сил, ни желания играть в эти игры. Даже долгая прогулка по улицам Лондона не сумела остудить Гарри, и сейчас он пришел не соблазнять, а брать. Брать грубо, жестко, лишь бы душу хоть немного перестало рвать, лишь бы не хотеть все это сделать с Альбусом, лишь бы не мечтать познакомить с Сектумсемпрой и младшего Малфоя.  
Стоя у барной стойки он шарил взглядам по извивающимся молодым телам, выискивая подходящую жертву. Хоть одного, более-менее подходящего.  
И подходящий нашелся.  
Мальчишка пользовался популярностью, крутился почти в центре танцпола, изгибался, словно предлагал себя, но никому не позволял даже обнять себя за талию, не то, что за задницу полапать. На его губах играла дразнящая улыбка, а чуть вьющиеся разлохмаченные черные волосы прилипали к влажным от пота вискам. И он заметил Гарри почти сразу. Тот сам не знал, что было сейчас такого в его взгляде и почему он так, почти физически, чувствовался на расстоянии. Знал только, что не произносил ни одного заклинания, но мальчишка, внезапно встретившись с ним глазами, больше не отводил взгляд. Усмешка его дрогнула, чуть побледнев, но извиваться он не прекратил, вот только смотрел теперь только на Гарри. На мгновение в прояснившемся сознании появился легкий интерес – как, и впрямь, выглядит его взгляд со стороны? Хищный, должно быть, и очень голодный. А еще, наверное, властный. Видимо, достаточно властный для Главы Аврората и победителя Волдеморта, чтобы какой-то маггловский мальчишка млел под ним, точно кролик под взглядом удава и, не смея отвернуться, осторожно двигался к нему. И лишь когда Гарри одними губами прошептал "быстрее", тот моментально перестал извиваться и поспешно направился в его сторону.  
\- Я... Выпьем что-нибудь?.. - пробормотал он, останавливаясь рядом и все еще глядя мужчине в глаза.  
Но пить Поттер вовсе не хотел. Он пришел сюда за другим, и если бы ему понадобилась выпивка, то он нашел бы ее в более тихом и уютном месте. Вместо слов он, молча, сильно сжал локоть мальчишки, грубо потащив его через зал в сторону туалета. К черту все правила, к черту номера в гостиницах, к черту чувство вины. Всего этого дерьма Гарри и так в жизни более чем достаточно, и сейчас он слишком зол и расстроен, чтобы стерпеть еще хоть немного.  
Распахнув дверь ближайшей кабинки и втолкнув в нее свою жертву Поттер зашел следом, в тот же миг хватая мальчишку за волосы и привлекая к себе для поцелуя. Ни грамма нежности и слишком мало страсти - одно только нетерпение и желание подчинить. Доказать себе, что хоть кого-то еще можешь целовать и можно наплевать на то, что не можешь целовать того, кого хочешь. Язык грубо изучал чужой рот, не позволяя даже помыслить о том, чтобы перехватить инициативу и выскальзывал только затем, чтобы можно было прикусить чужую губу, сильно, но не до крови. Мальчишка даже возмутиться не успел, почти сразу начав стонать в рот партнера, обмяк в чужих руках и не заметил тот момент, когда Гарри разорвал поцелуй и разжал руки. Он бухнулся на колени, должно быть, весьма ощутимо ударившись и, все еще приходя в себя, растерянно моргая, поднял на мужчину глаза. Поттер лишь зло усмехнулся, указав взглядом на свои брюки и тот, сглотнув, перевел взгляд, потянувшись дрожащими руками к пряжке ремня.  
Он сосал хорошо, умело, не только принося удовольствие партнеру, но и сам наслаждался процессом. Вбирал в рот глубоко, до самого основания, играл языком, иногда даже чуть касался зубами, точно зная, как не причинить при этом боли. Гарри вцепился пальцами в его волосы, продержавшись несколько минут, до того, как начал вбиваться в его рот. Кончил он достаточно быстро, в очередной раз вставляя до самого горла, и замер, бурно изливаясь. Мальчишка закашлялся, отпрянув сразу же, как только Гарри отпустил его, и бросил на него обиженный взгляд.  
Сейчас Поттер и сам немного успокоился. Он прекрасно понимал, что это только временное облегчение, но этого временно просветления хватало, чтобы проснувшаяся совесть заголосила глухим чувством вины. Он сел на корточки перед своим партнером, сжал руку на плече, заставил откинуться чуть назад и, запустив руку в штаны мальчишки, сразу же сжал его член. Даже дрочить не пришлось - одного только прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот задохнулся, задрожал и моментально обмяк.  
Гарри еще немного посидел напротив, вглядываясь в его лицо. В его глаза, как назло именно зеленые, но... чужие. И даже блаженная дымка после бурного оргазма не делала их хоть сколько-нибудь похожими на глаза Ала в воображении его ненормального отца.  
Когда он уходил, мальчишка все еще сидел на полу, тяжело дыша.

*

Домой тем вечером Поттер так и не вернулся, решив сразу же отправиться в аврорат и оставшееся время посвятить работе. Конечно, это и впрямь было необходимо, особенно если учесть, что дома он так её так и не закончил, но, в основном, Гарри просто пытался отвлечься, убежать от себя, от прошедшего дня и, тем более, вечера. От чувства вины и жгучей ревности.  
А ведь все так хорошо начиналось...  
С самого начало было глупо думать, что из этого может получиться что-то хорошее. Конечно, Альбус проводил с ним время и, возможно, даже не мучился из-за этого, но если ему и не было скучно с отцом, то виной тому была только новизна их общения и редкие встречи до этого. Достаточно скоро они обговорили бы все, что Алу было интересно, и компания друзей снова стала бы для него более привлекательной. Ему стало бы интереснее с ними, а Гарри пришлось бы снова отвыкать от того, что, возвращаясь домой, можно слышать тихие "с возвращением".  
И, на самом деле, со всем этим нужно было завязывать.  
Вероятно, он должен был бы сам заняться поисками квартиры для Альбуса. Наверное, тот даже позволил бы помочь себе деньгами. В этом смысле с ним было куда сложнее, чем с Джеймсом, который с благодарностью, но без всякого угрызения совести, принимал от отца любую материальную помощь.  
И, кстати, думая о Джеймсе - как он-то вообще все это допустил? Какого черта выгнал Ала вот так, практически на улицу? Ведь вещи у младшего были собраны еще до того, как он поговорил с Гарри. Пожалуй, сейчас стоило, наконец, поговорить и со старшим сыном.  
Еще через три часа, когда рабочий день начался не только для Главного Аврора, но и всего аврората, а утренняя линейка прошла сухо и коротко, он, наконец, отправился на поиски своего первенца.  
Тот нашелся достаточно быстро, в кабинете по курированию новобранцев, и, почему-то, в компании моментально стушевавшегося Скорпиуса Малфоя. Никаких других мыслей, как "опять этот" такая встреча не вызвала и это, определенно, был хороший знак. Хотя бы непростительными кидаться не хотелось.  
Джеймс тоже почему-то выглядел смущенным, словно отец застал его вовсе не за работой с новобранцем, а целующимся с девчонкой, да еще и в рабочее время, но Гарри решил не вдаваться в подробности, выходя в коридор и жестом позвав сына следовать за ним.  
\- Привет, пап, - как-то сбивчиво пробормотал он, натянуто улыбаясь, как только дверь в кабинет захлопнулась за их спинами.  
\- А как же "мистер Поттер, сэр"? - Гарри усмехнулся, не удержавшись от легкого подкола, и лишь, когда Джеймс немного расслабился, продолжил уже строже, - На самом деле, я хотел серьезно поговорить с тобой, Джеймс Сириус. Конечно же, я не против, что Альбус живет у меня, но как ты вообще додумался выгнать своего брата на улицу ради какой-то очередной своей подружки?  
\- Выгнать?! - Джеймс мигом растерял все смущение, подобравшись и раздражаясь в ответ. - Это он тебе так сказал?! Да я его три дня отговаривал, говорил, что он никому мешать не будет! А когда понял, что тот уперся, сам притащил целый ворох объявлений о сдаче квартир и комнат! Причем половина из них были по такой классной цене, что если бы ты мне не помогал, я бы сам переехал! А этот поганец ко всему придирался! Да я вообще не знал, что Альбус может быть таким капризным засранцем! Мы со Скорпом весь язык отболтали, пока убеждали его, что он не будет нам мешать, а этот...  
Джеймс оборвался моментально и, возможно, если бы он замолчал не так резко, до Гарри бы доходил истинный смысл его слов чуть медленнее.  
\- Вы со Скорпом? Скорпиусом Малфоем? - медленно и слишком спокойно переспросил тот, уже видя, как Джеймс меняется в лице.  
Он тоже отлично знал за отцом эту манеру спокойно разговаривать в самые опасные моменты. Лучше было, когда Гарри Поттер ярился, кричал, матерился и грозил всем мучительными карами - тогда виновники его злости еще могли бы уйти живыми, но такой, спокойный и сдержанный, он, казалось, мог по-настоящему убить. И такого отца Джеймс на самом деле боялся. Еще со времен школы.  
\- Папа, подожди пожалуйста, я все объясню! Скорпиус хороший парень, ты же знаешь, ты же всегда понимал это, не то, что все остальные! И он... он совсем не такой даже, как кажется тебе! Он хороший, правда, очень хороший, он мог бы быть и гриффиндорцем, если бы не все эти семейные заморочки! А то, что парень... но папа же, ты сам всегда говорил, что если чувства, то...  
Джеймс сбивчиво и быстро что-то лепетал, но Гарри его уже не слышал. Он успел развернуться, возвращаясь обратно в кабинет, и моментально встретился взглядом с младшим Малфоем. Сначала растерянный и осторожный, он словно сразу понял, что произошло, моментально подобрался, напрягся и начал смотреть с какой-то отчаянной уверенностью. Это было достойно уважения, но сейчас не могло спасти засранца.  
Гарри медленным шагом пересек комнату и, остановившись рядом со Скорпиусом, резко схватил его за грудки, грубо швырнув к стене и моментально припечатывая его к ней.  
\- Ах ты, сученыш! - от прежнего спокойствия не осталось и следа, теперь он разъяренно рычал в лицо размазанному по стене Малфою. - Что, одного Поттера тебе уже мало?!  
Влетевший вслед за отцом в кабинет Джеймс что-то кричал сзади, но Гарри его не слышал. Все, что было для него сейчас - это напряженный Скорпиус в руках, его злой, упрямый взгляд и тихое, не менее яростное шипение.  
\- Прежде чем трепать языком, мистер Поттер, сэр, - в его голосе скользнула насмешка, - Вы могли бы хотя бы немного пораскинуть мозгами. А еще лучше не аппарировать без конца, как трусливый идиот, а хоть раз нормально поговорить с собственным сыном!  
\- Ах ты...  
Он уже занес руку для удара, когда Скорпиус внезапно как-то непонятно дернул ногой. Гарри не успел отследить движение хотя бы потому, что не ожидал сейчас сопротивления от мальчишки, но внезапная и резкая боль под коленкой заставила его пошатнуться, и Малфой моментально воспользовался его слабостью, чтобы вывернуться из захвата и отскочить в сторону. Гарри быстро собрался, разворачиваясь для нового удара, но Скорпиус вовсе не был намерен продолжать драку, моментально отлетев в сторону.  
\- Трусливый малфеныш!  
\- А Вы сейчас больше похожи на ревнивого идиота, чем на Главного Аврора! Хорошо еще, что Вас не видит никто, а то позору не оберетесь!  
\- Да как ты смеешь, щенок!  
\- Так же, как и Вы смеете на меня набрасываться, толком ни в чем не разобравшись! Мы с Альбусом - друзья! Можете Вы это понять? Друзья! И только. А то, что у нас с Джеймсом - касается только нас с Джеймсом! Хотите обсудить это? Замечательно, приходите к нам в гости, мы обязательно напоим Вас чаем из фарфоровых чашечек и мило побеседуем одной дружной ненормальной семейкой! А если хотите что-то знать об Альбусе - наберитесь мужества и поговорите уже с Альбусом! Все, Джеймс, пойдем отсюда. И заткнись, небом прошу, я когда-нибудь потом тебе все объясню. Возможно.  
Гарри так и стоял, глядя, как уходит, раздраженно чеканя шаг, Скорпиус Малфой, а следом за ним, растерянно оглядываясь, уходит Джеймс. Но ни сказать, ни сделать ничего уже не получалось - слишком испуганно сжималось сердце. О чем, черт побери, говорил этот засранец? Не может же быть, чтобы он догадывался, что... Он просто не мог иметь в виду то, что Гарри услышал! Такого просто не могло быть.  
Но убедить себя в этом до конца так и не получалось.

*

Кое-как Гари даже удалось вернуться к работе, хотя мысли все равно периодически разбегались в разные стороны. Пару раз он был почти готов снова прижать к стене малфеныша и вытрясти из него объяснения, что же поганец имел в виду, но все-таки заставлял себя остаться на месте. Позже он серьезно обо всем поговорит с Джеймсом и, может быть, достаточно успокоится, чтобы поговорить и со Скорпиусом. Но сейчас больше всего хотелось закончить все дела и...  
Что делать дальше Гарри точно не знал. Возвращаться домой, после вчерашней стычки с Альбусом, не хотелось. Было даже немного страшновато. С другой стороны, они вроде как и не поругались. То есть, Ал был перед ним ни в чем не виноват, и игнорировать его было нельзя. Надо было извиниться, сослаться на усталость, плохое настроение, недосып - на что угодно. И постараться как можно быстрее забыть эту вспышку ревности, на которую Гарри не имел никакого права.  
Все еще можно было исправить, хотя на это и потребовалось бы некоторое время, но для этого нельзя было медлить. Вечером Гарри придется вернуться домой - хочет он того, или нет.  
И он вернулся, позволив себе задержаться на работе только на час. Какое-то время Гарри поколебался, но так и не набрался духу аппарировать в гостиную, сразу встретившись с Альбусом, и решил для начала собраться с мыслями в кабинете. Прислушаться, осмотреться, составить план действий. В конце концов, может быть Ала и вовсе нет дома. С одной стороны это, конечно же, было бы плохо, но сейчас Гарри малодушно этому даже порадовался бы.  
\- Я, почему-то, даже не удивлен, пап.  
К этому он был абсолютно не готов. Резко обернувшись, Гарри с непонятным чувством из смеси страха и радости встретился взглядом с развалившемся в его рабочем кресле Альбусом.  
\- Чему именно не удивлен? - негромко пробормотал он, судорожно стараясь придумать, что делать дальше.  
\- Всему. Тому, что ты сбежал, и тому, что не вернулся ночью. Даже тому, что ты накинулся сегодня на Скорпиуса, хотя это и было крайне неприятно. Но конкретно сейчас я говорил именно про то, что ты явился сюда, а не в гостиную.  
Гарри неприятно поежился под внимательным цепким взглядом сына. Это было невероятно глупо, но в Альбусе чувствовалась какая-то угроза, и его расслабленная поза, кажется, только сильнее ее подчеркивала.  
Главный Аврор, который боится собственного сына - может быть что-то более жалкое?  
\- Ал, я... нам, конечно, правда нужно поговорить, но я очень устал. Давай я переоденусь, приму ванную, поем, и вечером мы все обсудим.  
\- Что обсудим, папа? - Ал с ленивой грацией закинул ногу на ногу, переплетя пальцы рук на коленке. - Ты извинишься за то, что взорвался вчера? За это и впрямь стоит попросить прощения, но это вовсе не то, о чем я хочу говорить. А если ты вздумаешь читать мне лекцию о том, что Скорп дурит мне голову, то лучше замолчи сразу - между нами ничего нет, и поцелуй этот был только ради тебя.  
\- Что?.. - Гарри ели узнал собственный голос - сдавленный, растерянный. Душа ухнула куда-то в ноги, сворачиваясь там ледяной петлей.  
Альбус тяжело вздохнул, устало откинувшись на спинку кресла, и, запрокинув голову, закрыл глаза, позволив рукам расслабленно соскользнуть с коленки к бедрам.  
\- Ты просто не дашь мне все сделать правильно, правда? - не открывая глаз, устало спросил он. - Чтобы медленно, постепенно, шаг за шагом. Чтобы это не было грубо. Чтобы ты легче смирился.  
\- О чем ты, Альбус? Черт побери, да что ты там бормочешь?! Говори толком, а не загадками!  
Гарри никогда не умел вести долгие разговоры вокруг да около, и этим он отличался от Альбуса. Про себя он относил эту разницу к факультетам - гриффиндорцы все делали прямо, без долгих разговоров, а слизеринцы ползали кругами, закручивая свои змеиные кольца. И Гарри начинал по-настоящему раздражаться, когда эти кольца начинали закручиваться вокруг него и он не знал, что ответить. Даже то, что он сейчас был виноват, не слишком помогало ему успокоиться.  
Ал открыл глаза, внимательно взглянув на него, а затем резко дернулся, выбрасывая вперед руку с палочкой. Видимо, она с самого начала лежала на подушке около его ноги, дожидаясь своего часа и сейчас, видимо, ее время пришло.  
\- Инкарцеро!  
Прежде, чем Гарри успел понять, что происходит, тугие веревки уже затянулись на его запястьях и щиколотках, резко сводя ноги и лишая равновесия. Единственное, что он успел, так это вывернуться, чтобы не приложиться о пол затылком, но резкой боли в отбитом копчике избежать было просто невозможно. Альбус тем временем поднялся, все еще сжимая в руках палочку, и медленно направился к нему. Осторожно опустился на корточки у его головы, и с непонятной Гарри нежностью погладил по щеке подушечками пальцев.  
\- Мы так похожи, что я постоянно забываю, что ты гриффиндорец, - неожиданно ласково прошептал он.- С тобой нужно быть прямым и напористым, как Хогвартс-Экспресс, иначе ничего никогда не изменится. Ты все испортил, пап, теперь у меня просто нет выбора. У меня остался один-единственный шанс, и я использую его на полную. Ради нас обоих я просто не могу проиграть тебе.  
И прежде, чем Гарри сообразил, что вообще можно было бы сказать, Альбус уже сжал руку на его плече, аппарируя вмести с ним.

*

Гарри даже предположить не мог, куда отправится Альбус. Он впервые видел его в таком состоянии и совершенно не знал, как следует себя вести. Защищаться? Нападать? Возможно, молча ждать продолжения и разъяснения было не самой плохой идеей, но беда была в том, что что бы Ал не говорил, понять его Поттер так и не мог. А то, что понимал, просто не мог признать правдой. Он всего лишь слышит то, что хочет слышать. Со всей страстью к собственному сыну понимает его слова по-своему, подгоняя под желаемый результат.  
Как ответ к задаче. Возможно даже той самой, про "Ежедневный пророк".  
Но как можно ошибиться в том, что под спиной продавливался мягкий матрас, а за плечом нависающего над ним Ала висел васильковый полог над кроватью в синей спальне? Той самой, смежной с его комнатой.  
Но смотреть хотелось не на полог, не на кровать и не на спальню. Смотреть хотелось на лицо Альбуса, уже совсем не такое устрашающе-холодное, решительное и усталое, какое было у него в кабинете. Кажется, теперь Ал сам смотрел немного испуганно, смущенно, виновато и с какой-то болезненной нежностью. Он снова прикоснулся к щеке Гарри, уже более настойчиво погладив ее, скользнул по шее, провел по груди, поверх форменной мантии, а затем наклонился, быстро, почти невесомо коснувшись губами его губ.  
\- Молчи, папа, пожалуйста, молчи. Я не хочу использовать лишних заклинаний, но если мне придется, я заткну тебя. И не сопротивляйся, пожалуйста. Ты достаточно умело загнал меня в угол, чтобы я теперь не остановился.  
Он легко скользнул рукой по мантии, расстегивая и отбрасывая ее полы в сторону. С пуговицами рубашки он тоже не стал долго возиться, расстегивая почти одним прикосновением, но распахивать ткань так же не спешил. Осторожно скользнул холодными изящными ладонями под нее, ласково проводя по широкой груди.  
Гарри зажмурился, прикусив губу. Казалось, что он просто сошел с ума, и его больное израненное воображение взяло в плен его разум, поймало в ловушку выдуманного мира, в котором родной сын может смотреть на него так, трогать так и, кажется, давно знает о его чувствах. Но тут Альбус провел рукой выше, коснулся сосков, осторожно и чуть болезненно ущипнул их по очереди и Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, резко раскрывая глаза.  
Нет, нет, это не игра воображения и не внезапно настигшее сумасшествие. Все происходит в жизни, на самом деле и Альбус, его Альбус... Альбус, у которого вся жизнь впереди. Альбус, который запутался, не разобравшись в разных формах любви. Альбус, который потом не сможет смотреть на него и никогда больше не останется с ним наедине. Альбус, который будет стыдиться. Альбус, который не посмотрит в глаза. И виноват в этом будет только Гарри. Из-за всего. Из-за того, что полюбил сына; из-за того, что не смог этого скрыть; из-за того, что вырывался недостаточно рьяно. Да что там, вообще не вырывался! И если первые два пункта исправить уже нельзя, то с последним он еще мог что-то сделать.  
Гарри резко дернулся, выгибаясь, скинул с себя руки Ала и перевернулся, быстро садясь на колени, чтобы...  
\- Петрификус Тоталус!  
Гарри так и упал лицом в матрас, полностью утратив власть над своим телом. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а затем рука Альбуса осторожно легла на его плечо, переворачивая.  
\- Какой ты идиот. Какой же ты идиот...  
Он шептал это раз за разом, закрывая глаза и, наклоняясь над ним, невесомо касаясь губами лица. Легкий поцелуй на виске, мягкое касание губ на плече, тонкая дорожка языка на шее.  
\- Ты такой идиот...  
Раздвинутые в стороны края рубашки и снова поцелуи, поцелуи, поцелуи. Такие ласковые и нежные - Гарри уже и забыть успел, когда его целовали так. Он редко позволял фальшивкам, заменам Альбуса, подобные прикосновения. Но сейчас перед ним была не фальшивка, не замена и не "чужое" лицо. Это Альбус мягко улыбался, это его губы ласкали чувствительную кожу, это его восхитительные зеленые глаза смотрели с нежностью и любовью.  
\- Идиот, - повторил он, отводя взгляд и слегка прикусывая левый сосок. Обхватил его губами, мазнув сверху языком, аккуратно сжал губы. Затем приник ко второму.  
\- Я не представляю, как у такого идиота мог получиться такой не по годам взрослый сын...  
Ал улыбнулся и, отстранившись, потянулся палочкой к уже не нужным сейчас веревкам. Сначала освободил руки, потом ноги, и заботливо избавил Гарри от всей одежды, кроме темных плавок. Сам же он не спешил раздеваться и, поймав на себе его взгляд, улыбнулся хитро и многообещающе.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты. Когда будешь готов.  
И снова вернулся к своему занятию. Он точно знакомился с телом Гарри, гладил, исследовал руками и губами. Тонкие ладони скользили везде - по шее, по плечам, по рукам, щупая тугие бицепсы, ласково оглаживали бока. Он вцеплялся пальцами в бедра, скользил ниже по ногам и сжимал тонкие пальцы на широких щиколотках, чтобы вновь возобновить путь вверх. Он запускал пальцы в дорожку из темных волосков, поднимающуюся от резинки трусов, гладил подтянутый живот, обводил кончиком пальца рельефные мышцы и снова возвращался к соскам, пощипывая их. А потом повторял тот же путь, но уже губами. И от этих прикосновений у Гарри просто срывало крышу, и он бы уже давно стонал и выгибался, забыв про все запреты, если бы только не чертово заклятье.  
Ал, наконец, оторвался от его тела и, взявшись за резинку плавок, немного спустил их, сразу же потянувшись и сжимая пальцы на мягком члене. Осторожно провел по нему рукой, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, но ничего так и не изменилось. Альбус досадливо прикусил губу, бросив на Гарри быстрый взгляд.  
\- Поэтому я и не хотел использовать Петрификус. Я бы снял его, но...  
Он внезапно перевернулся, усевшись на Гарри верхом чуть ниже бедер, и наклонился, подаваясь вперед, проезжаясь затянутой в рубашку грудью по голому животу, а затем и груди, пока не навис над лицом, внимательно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Я отпущу тебя, - тихо и сбивчиво прошептал Альбус, судорожно облизывая губы, и Гарри только в этот момент понял, как же он сейчас волнуется на самом деле. - Я отпущу тебя, но если ты уйдешь, я никогда тебя не прощу. Никогда, слышишь? И никогда не буду счастлив. И это будет только твоя вина, Гарри.  
А затем Ал внезапно подался назад, опускаясь, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо и протянув руку, на ощупь нашел палочку, отменяя заклинание. Гарри начал постепенно чувствовать, как тело наполняется силой и мышцы снова подчиняются ему, а Альбус все также лежал, пряча лицо на его плече и точно боясь сейчас поднять глаза.  
Гарри помедлил, пошевелив пальцами, словно убеждаясь, что может это, а затем потянулся одной рукой, запуская пальцы в волосы Альбуса и осторожно их перебирая.  
\- Назови меня так еще раз.  
\- Идиотом? - Ал тихо хмыкнул в плечо и, кажется, улыбнулся.  
\- Дурак. По имени.  
\- Гарри.  
\- Еще раз.  
\- Гарри. Гарри. Мой Гарри.  
Гарри на миг прикрыл глаза, вздохнув полной грудью. А затем, резко сжав пальцы в волосах Альбуса, дернул его голову вверх, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- Ну что ж, Ал, ты вдоволь наигрался. А теперь держись, гаденыш, - и, хищно улыбнувшись, резко столкнул его с себя, опрокидывая на кровать и тут же наваливаясь сверху, подминая под себя.  
Растягивать удовольствие так же, как Альбус, Гарри не собирался. Да и не смог бы - слишком много лет мечтал о такой возможности. Резко рванул в стороны края его рубашки, вырывая пуговицы, и нетерпеливо расстегнул брюки, одним рывком стягивая их вместе с трусами. Только оставив его почти раздетым, Гарри немного отстранился, любуясь раскинувшимся под ним телом.  
О, Ал был прекрасен. Невыразимо, нестерпимо, до ломоты в паху. Его глаза быстро заволокло той самой дымкой, о которой Гарри так долго мечтал, голое тело покорно раскинулось под ним, а напряженный, сочившийся смазкой, член чуть покачивался, почти прижимаясь к животу.  
\- Это ты идиот, - тихо и восторженно выдохнул Гарри, резко подаваясь вперед и нетерпеливо оставляя большой яркий засос на бледной шее. - Потому что теперь уже ты никуда от меня не денешься.  
Гарри жадно, собственнически огладил его грудь, задевая соски, обвел линию бедер и сжал руку на члене, отчего Альбус вскрикнул, застонав в голос, и выгнулся навстречу.  
Замечательно, но слишком мало.  
Гарри подтянулся, толкнув коленом ногу Альбуса, заставляя его шире развести бедра и, когда тот покорно подчинился, удобнее устроился между ними. Теперь рука на члене Альбуса двигалась легче, опускаясь до самого основания, натягивая нежную кожу и получая в награду все новые стоны. Помедлив, Гарри добавил вторую руку, сгребая в кулак яйца, перебирая их в ладони, а затем скользнул ниже, пощекотав пальцами туго сжатый вход.  
\- Гарри!..  
Альбус выгнулся на простынях, опираясь на пятки, локти и затылок, начал было мелко дрожать, но Гарри моментально сжал руку на основании его члена, останавливая подступающий оргазм.  
\- Не так скоро, мой хороший. Или хотя бы не так. Давай по-другому.  
И он, наклонившись, быстро поцеловал гладкую розовую головку, чтобы уже в следующее мгновение вобрать ее в рот. Изучая, он ласково скользнул по ней языком, обвел вокруг, подбираясь под складку нежной кожи, и вновь скользнул выше, слизывая выступающие капли из маленькой дырочки. Повторил все еще несколько раз и, наконец, вобрал член Альбуса глубоко в рот, теперь лаская языком весь ствол, выводя на нем замысловатые узоры и изучая каждую напряженную венку. Посасывал, плотно смыкая губы, выпускал крепкий член изо рта и снова опускался до самого основания, с наслаждением зарываясь носом в темные волосы в паху.  
У Гарри самого сносило крышу от осознания того, что он, наконец, может делать все это, и ему, как никогда в жизни, хотелось подольше наслаждаться этим моментом. Увы, Альбуса надолго не хватало, он все яростнее извивался под ним и, наконец, тихо всхлипнул, крепко и в то же время умоляюще вцепляясь дрожащими пальцами в его волосы. Тогда-то Гарри и сжалился над ним, вобрал член до самого основания, чувствуя, как головка упирается в горло, и, наконец, убрал руку, позволяя ему кончить. Ал моментально задрожал всем телом, взвыв в голос от удовольствия, наконец, с облегчением выплескиваясь.  
Гарри проглотил все до последней капли и, напоследок старательно обсосав уже мягкий член, осторожно выпустил его изо рта, скользнув по расслабленному телу Альбуса вверх.  
Ал лежал абсолютно обессиленный и, кажется, счастливый. Тяжело дышал полной грудью, широко открывая рот, и как-то восхитительно завораживающе улыбался, глядя на него блестящими невероятными глазами.  
\- Гарри, Гарри, пожалуйста... – Альбус слабо приподнял руку, пытаясь его обнять.  
Гарри сразу понял Ала и, сжав его в крепких объятиях, прижал к себе, переворачивая и устраивая на себе, и упираясь все еще каменным членом в его бедро. Альбус судорожно дернул рукой, почувствовав это и, потянувшись, сжал на нем пальцы, сорвав с губ Гарри глухое рычание.  
\- Не надо, Ал. Я потом. Ты отдыхай сейчас, мой хороший. Мой красивый. Такой сексуальный. О, Мерлин, Ал, ты так кричишь, это просто невозможно!  
Альбус слабо улыбнулся и, повернув голову, устроил подбородок на его плече, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Нет уж, мне этого мало. То есть, я сейчас приду в себя и... О, как верно сказал - в себя. Сейчас я приду в себя и хочу туда же тебя. В себя. Обязательно. Чтобы мы сейчас разобрались во всем и больше к этому не возвращались.  
\- Больше не возвращались? - Гарри в притворном ужасе округлил глаза и, спустив руки ниже, жадно сжал круглую задницу расположившегося на нем парня. - Я же только начал! Боюсь, я еще много, очень много, слишком много лет не смогу "не возвращаться". И если у тебя были другие планы на свою жизнь, то тебе и впрямь следовало остановиться значительно раньше.  
Альбус охнул, выгибаясь под его руками и, чувствуя, как член снова начал твердеть, хитро улыбнулся, скатываясь с Гарри.  
\- Нет, сейчас меня как раз все устраивает. Но все-таки я хочу закрепить результат, так что давай, иди сюда, мистер Поттер, сэр.  
И Ал, усмехнувшись, согнул ноги в коленях, широко расставляя их в стороны. У Гарри снова сорвало крышу. Он плохо помнил, как не то нашел, не то призвал тюбик с какой-то мазью. Плохо помнил, как выдавил чуть ли не половину его содержимого в свою руку, обильно смазал тугое колечко и проталкивался внутрь, преодолевая упрямое сопротивление девственных мышц. Плохо помнил, как резко и быстро вводил в сына один палец и уж точно не помнил, как их там оказалось три и как они то выскальзывали с пошлым хлюпающим звуком, то скользили обратно в горячую мягкую глубину на всю длину, задевая простату и заставляя Ала орать и извиваться на простынях. Зато он отлично помнил, как прижался к растянутому раскрасневшемуся входу головкой своего внушительного члена, и как начал осторожно, толчок за толчком, входить внутрь, чувствуя, как Альбус дрожит и сжимается вокруг него.  
\- Гарри, Гарри, мой Гарри... - когда Ал не кричал от наслаждения, он исступленно шептал, еле шевеля дрожащими губами. - Такой идиот... столько тянул... так хорошо, о, Мерлин, с тобой так хорошо! Гарри!  
А потом замолкал, и в комнате оставались только мужские стоны, шлепки и хлопанье. И Гарри, уже не в силах сдерживаться, нависал над Алом, яростно вколачиваясь в него, вбивая в матрас и до сумасшествия наслаждаясь каждым движением.  
Они кончили почти одновременно. Альбус снова задрожал, выгибаясь, а Гарри тихо рыкнул, со всего маху в последний раз врываясь в его тело. Он кончил прямо в Ала, не выходя, а тот забрызгал спермой их животы.  
И когда, крепко обнявшись, они проваливались в глубокий сон, никакие слова были уже не нужны.  
Между ними и так все было ясно.

*

Конечно же, они проспали. Проспали все на свете - и начало рабочего дня, и утреннюю линейку. И когда Гарри проснулся, глянул на часы и увидел, что стрелки лениво тянутся к часу дня, то меланхолично решил, что исправлять что-то сейчас уже поздно, а, значит, все возникшие проблемы можно будет решить уже завтра. В конце концов, если бы в аврорате было бы что-то срочное, ему бы прислали сову.  
Так что, внезапно оказавшись наедине с незапланированным выходным и разомлевшим, сонным сыном в одной кровати, Гарри решил просто получать удовольствие. А наивысшим удовольствием сейчас было просто любоваться Альбусом, ласково перебирая его волосы.  
Тот какое-то время сладко жмурился сквозь сон, а затем, с хрустом потянувшись, открыл глаза. Встретился со взглядом Гарри, помедлил и чуть неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Что, боишься уже? - Гарри хмыкнул, усмехнувшись, и чуть крепче прижал его к себе, успокаиваясь.  
И Ал тут же подался вперед, спрятав лицо на его груди и крепко обвивая руками его шею.  
\- Боюсь, что ты снова сейчас загоняться начнешь. Меня выкинешь или по всяким молоденьким брюнетам побежишь.  
Гарри почувствовал, как резко холодеет внизу живота.  
\- Куда побегу?  
\- По мальчикам. Мы со Скорпиусом тебя как-то раз видели, года три назад. Ему было интересно, у меня была мантия и мы... ну, на каникулах... вместе с Джеймсом.  
\- Еще и с Джеймсом? - чуть слышно выдохнул Гарри.  
\- Угу. Но он тебя не видел. И Скорп не видел. Это только я тебя... так. Что б глазами найти - сразу и наверняка. Тебя и не узнать-то было, но я сразу понял. И ты там, с каким-то, который на тебя вешался, а ты его по заднице, и... В общем, так противно было. Я тогда сразу понял, что он на меня похож, и чуть было тут же к тебе не кинулся. Зачем кого-то искать, когда есть я? Почему им тебя можно, а я не заслуживаю?.. Не знаю, как я вообще выдержал столько лет.  
\- Сколько? - голос не слушался, стал совсем хриплым.  
\- Ну... Понял курсе на третьем. Ну, по крайней мере, мне показалось, а потом я был почти уверен. А когда понял про тебя, окончательно понял и про себя. Почему всегда только с тобой, почему так зло ревную к Джейми с Лил, почему радовался, что вы с матерью развелись, почему ни одна девчонка и даже парень ни один не нравился до сих пор. И чем дальше - тем отчетливее. Да и кто мог бы понравиться? С тобой ведь никто сравнения не выдержит, а я же только на тебя всегда смотрел.  
Гарри слушал, прижимая к себе Альбуса и задумчиво перебирая его волосы. Вот, значит, как? Умница Альбус давно все знает, какие бы тут пляски его отец не устраивал. И друг его знает. Вот и лез с поцелуями, чтобы Гарри, наконец, предъявил свои права на Ала. Глупо, конечно - он его никогда держать бы не стал. Но откуда это было знать Скорпиусу? Пожалуй, перед Малфоем придется извиниться. Потом. А сейчас были другие вопросы.  
\- А прошлая неделя, выходит...  
Альбус как-то напрягся, неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Я думал, что, может, если ты узнаешь, как вместе может быть хорошо, ты, наконец, перестанешь идиотничать.  
\- А квартира, значит?..  
Ал вдруг дернулся, вырываясь и резко садясь на кровати.  
\- Да мне этих объявлений Джеймс выше крыши накидал и, если тебе так хочется, я хоть сегодня сниму квартиру и уберусь нахрен! Если тебе это так нужно! Но почему, Гарри, почему ты так упираешься?! Почему ты считаешь, что я не могу любить тебя так же, как ты меня? Ты же сам знаешь, как мы похожи! Почему, если тебе не нужен никто, кроме меня, ты даже предположить не хочешь, что мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен?!  
Альбус смотрел зло, обиженно и испуганно одновременно. А еще очень болезненно. И Гарри хватило одного этого взгляда, чтобы понять, что он не позволит ему смотреть так. В конце концов, если уж на то пошло... вряд ли кто-то сможет сделать Ала счастливее, чем он, верно? Так же беречь и защищать, так же хорошо угадывать все желания и знать все интересы. И уж точно не найдется никого, кто будет нужен Гарри Поттеру так же, как Альбус.  
И прежде, чем Ал успел сказать что-то еще, Гарри подался вперед, затыкая его рот ласковым, но властным поцелуем. Он не будет больше отказываться от своего счастья, но и Альбус пусть крепко-накрепко запомнит, кому он принадлежит.  
Вновь раскладывая его под собой и начиная с утренней ленцой ласкать его тело, Гарри не к месту вспомнил про условия своей дурацкой задачки.  
"По условиям задачи дочерей и сыновей нельзя любить одинаково. У меня трое детей, и всех их я люблю по-разному. Вопрос: как быстро "Ежедневный Пророк" смешает мое имя с грязью, если услышит условия задачи? Но если ввести переменную, согласно которой один из сыновей уже давно так же неправильно любит своего отца, то правильный ответ: а не катился бы к чертям собачьим "Ежедневный Пророк" вместе со всей спасенной им когда-то магической Британией?"  
И, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он склонился к тихо постанывающему Алу, легко прикусил мочку уха и прошептал:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Альбус.  
И больше ничего во всем мире не имело значения.


End file.
